The present invention relates to a panel, in particular for overhead doors and the like. Although such a panel can be used for vertically movable articulated garage doors, it can equally be used for horizontally movable articulated doors, which are also known as sectional doors, and in the case of which the adjacent panels have to be able to carry out a specific mutual rotation in order to be able to move the door through an angle of, for example, 90.degree.. A panel of this type is known, for example from GB-A-2157752.
A major disadvantage of this known panel is that when the panels are rotated relative to each other a gap-shaped space is produced between the adjacent panels, which gap closes when the adjacent panels are returned to lie in a common plane. Such a gap means that, particularly in the case of horizontally moving doors, there is a risk of putting one's fingers into the opening and closing gap, and of the fingers becoming trapped, with the serious consequences which this can entail.
Sectional doors with so-called finger protection are currently known. These doors are generally made of panels whose narrow long sides are formed in such a way that the gap arising is too small to be a hazard. The panels in this case are connected to each other by separate hinges. Such doors are complex and are time-consuming to fit.